


DRABBLE/CHALLENGE

by faeriegirl143



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Old work, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriegirl143/pseuds/faeriegirl143
Summary: This was a boyband drabble I did back in 2003. Laugh or don't, it's just something I did and yeah. It's very short, sorry about that! OH and if you don't know, Korea is/was Chris's pug.





	DRABBLE/CHALLENGE

Korea’s chew toy sitting there almost mocking him. Sure Chris could be weird at times but to get the urge to chew on THAT? 

“Aw, what the hell. It can’t hurt.”

He grabbed the toy immediately shoving it into his mouth giving it the first bite with the squeak effect promptly following. The squeak was almost a pleasure, making him feel all giddy inside.

“Dude, what the fuck are you doing?” Justin’s voice broke the silence.

Chris spit the toy out then tried to sit like nothing had happened. “Nothing. Absolutely nothing.”

Justin just shook his head walking back out.


End file.
